Animon: Anime Monsters!
by EB Minion
Summary: When the Digital World is threatened once again long after the events of the Digimon series have occurred, heroes from the Anime World are summoned to save the day! Unfortunately for the Digital World, the summoned heroes hail from such Anime as Dragon Ba


Animon: Anime Monsters  
  
Chapter 1: Anime Mergence Insanity  
  
By EB Minion  
  
((Howdy, all. It is I, EB Minion with the beginnings of a mega crossover fanfic that I was inspired to write. Read and review please, and I hope you enjoy it. Now, on with the show!))  
  
This tale takes place some time after all events in the Digital World. The Digiworld has rebuilt itself to full potential, but alas, it was not to last. After a series of bizarre earthquakes, which were felt all over the Digital world, strange things began to happen (Strange, that is, when compared to the Digital World itself). One Digimon rose above the rest, claiming, "I am the Omega Digimon, and you are my servants!" He quickly took over the Digital World, and history would repeat itself. Since all of the Digidestined had their Digivices disappear, a new set of heroes would be selected to save the Digital World.  
  
Gennai was dead, so Gennai's nephew's cousin's father's next-door- neighbor's daughter's husband's son's son's daughter's former roommate's college professor's 2nd cousin's son's distant relative's 3rd grade classmate's son's mother's cousin's nephew's best friend's distant neighbor, also known as Guru Lou, was forced into the gig of helping save the Digital world once more by use of an infamous and nefarious flash of bright teleportation light. It is reported that the last words anyone heard of him before he disappeared in the flash were, "Dag blast it, am I ever gonna get some shut-eye around here? If it's about ANOTHER giant robot, I'm gonna throttle somebody!"  
  
The journey started one fateful day, July 6, 2009...  
  
The Son Residence: "Aw, mom. Do I really have to go?" Asked a pint-sized saiyajin. "Gohan! You got a B on your last report card! I am afraid that you're falling back in your studies. Besides, this camp has a special Study Hall for just such occasions!" Snapped a black-haired, stern-looking woman. "Now, now, Gohan, mind your mother- she knows best." At that moment, a tall, black-haired saiyajin wearing an orange martial arts gi appeared in the doorway. "Hey, guys! Chichi, I just caught some fish for dinner! ...Huh? Gohan? Chichi? What's wrong?" Goku asked after a moment of silence. "Daddy, Mommy's making me go to summer camp because I got a B on my last report card. I wanna stay here and train with you during the summertime!" Gohan complained. Goku took a moment to think about this. Chichi took advantage of the moment to walk up to Goku. "Goku, I'm afraid that Gohan's falling behind in his studies, and training all summer isn't going to help him. School is very important if Gohan's going to grow up to become a successful adult in life. YOU agree with me, right?" Chichi asked. At that moment, Chichi's eyes flashed a bright shade of crimson, and Goku could have sworn he sensed an instantaneous jump of a couple thousand in her power level. But in the next second, Chichi's eyes and power level returned to normal. Goku sweatdropped. His wife was always this forceful when it came to getting what she wanted.  
  
"Umm... sure, Chichi... Gohan, mind your mother because she knows what's best. if she says that you should go to summer camp over the summertime, I'm afraid I'll have to agree." Goku calmly explained as he turned to face Gohan. Gohan promptly bit his lip and nodded. "Okay, Dad..." Gohan spoke submissively, turning to face his mother. Chichi's stern face softened and she patted Gohan's head. "That's a good boy." Chichi began making arrangements, and she and Goku left Gohan to pack up and study. Goku showed some curiosity about the campsite, however. "Chichi, what's up with this camp? Where did you hear about it?" He asked. Chichi grinned, and took out a ratty-looking, torn brochure. The thing was altogether whole, but the pages were slightly ripped. "I found THIS in a nearby tree. I can't imagine who'd want to throw away the brochure to such an excellent camp, though. The title is foreign, but it's written in English... strange... anyway, the camp is a 5-star facility with many different things- 2 different recreational areas, several outdoor spots and sites, at least 6 different laboratories for different science experiments, bunks equal to however many people will be joining them this year, and a training grounds for aspiring warriors. So you see, this camp is perfect for Gohan. The director is Seymore Cheese, the 'Big Cheese of the camp grounds' and the camp's name is.... Juice.... Enkeo? Like I said, it's hard to read the title. It's very badly written Chinese." "So that's where you're planning on sending Gohan. It sure sounds like fun, though. When does the camp begin?" Goku asked. "Well, the official camp plane leaves tomorrow, which is why Gohan needs to pack his bag now." Chichi explained. Goku suddenly thought of something, then sweat-dropped. "Chichi, you aren't gonna put all of Gohan's OTHER necessities in his bag like last time he was going to go to camp, are you?" Goku asked. He felt a headache coming on just remembering it. Gohan completed missed his camping trip because it had taken his father, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chiao-zu and Krillen 5 days to attempt to close the damned thing before succeeding. Gohan had been depressed for weeks afterward and had shut himself in his room. Chichi sweatdropped. "Just WHY do you ask, Goku? Don't you think our son NEEDS the other things I give him, specifically for heightening his camp enjoyment and studying fulfillment?" Chichi asked. Red eyes. Flash. Black eyes again. Goku simply nodded and walked away for a while. He had some killer stretching to do.  
  
After Gohan had packed his bags, Chichi predictably packed them some more with some 'essential' items of her own, including a camera with a full roll of film, a tripod video camera with an extension cord, a television set, complete with wires, a complete set of the revised universal encyclopedia that Gohan had somehow forgotten, extra blankets on top of the first 4 blankets, more fluffy pillows, an Xtra Plush teddy bear named Murphy, pencils, paper, a scientific calculator, and a portable lamp. THEN Chichi ordered Goku to close the bag so they could take it to the airport tomorrow. Goku grimaced, but nodded. 'I won't disappoint you this time, Gohan. I'm gonna close it, just for you. Don't worry, your dad will get it done no matter what.' Goku thought dramatically as he approached his sworn enemy, which rested on Gohan's bed, causing the springs to creak painfully under the weight. Then Goku decided to call Piccolo, Vegita, and Krillen over. Future Trunks appeared on his own, ranted about how the world was doomed in his time if the bag wasn't closed, and Gohan began helping out, too. The challenge was quite conceivably their greatest yet...  
  
The Briefs Residence: After the bag incident at that blasted Kakarotto's house, Vegita wearily flew back to his house, where he sat down in his gravity chamber and paused to breathe the compressed, gravity-worn air. Vegita felt truly at peace here. Then blinding light poured in from the doorway suddenly, and Vegita bit back a hiss. Shielding his eyes, Vegita could quite clearly see that Satan was standing in the doorway. "Vegita! I've got a great idea! Chichi just told me all about this camp that Gohan's going to, and I think you should go to it, too!" shouted the blue haired demon which Vegita, on extraordinarily good days, would have called his wife. Vegita grimaced at the remark. There was no way in hell he would be caught going to the same camp as that... kid. "Are you INSANE, woman?! Why in HELL would I want to go to a kid's camp??" Vegita hastily demanded. Bulma remained calm, like she always was. "For one thing, it's not just a kid's camp. Anybody can go- 'children and adults alike are invited' the brochure said. Besides, you need to develop more social skills. You're way anti-social and a camping trip, spending your time with a bunch of other people could help loosen you up a bit." Bulma explained. Vegita spat. "Bah. Like hell I need to develop social skills. Besides, even if I did go, I could just keep myself shut in my room the entire time doing push- ups. Not very social, is it?" Vegita asked, spitting again. Bulma frowned at the small puddle of spit beginning to form on the floor- it was disgusting. "When did YOU suddenly develop table manners?" Bulma spat back. Then Vegita came up with something REALLY crushing. "Besides, why go away when I want to spend time with my precious..." Vegita began, standing up and advancing toward Bulma. Vegita never acted this romantic and it made Bulma blush. Then Vegita finished. "...Gravity Room?" Bulma was up and batting Vegita within two seconds. "If... You.. Don't.. Go... I'm... Selling... Goku... This... Room!! It's... Not.. Yours... And... I.. Can... Sell... It... At... Any... Time!!" Bulma yelled, punctuating each word with a fist. Vegita had been sorely struck by that sudden realization. "No! You can't do that! I won't let.... Oh, damn you, fine I'll go..." Vegita said, clenching his fists. "Oh, great! Then you go pack up while I mop up the blood, okay?" Bulma asked. Vegita noticed his palms were bleeding, nodded and stomped away. Bulma grinned- getting her way wasn't always this easy.  
  
The Masaki Residence: During this time, everybody's favorite greatest scientific genius of the universe, and not necessarily self- proclaimed as such either, was working in her lab quietly, reconfiguring the input of her latest DNA tests. The newest specimen was intriguing- some creature that would be born some 4,513 years from now in another dimension, and here it was, brought back by one of Washu's specimen gathering drones. On the outside, the thing was a perfect sphere. The unusual thing was that it was able to suspend itself in the air with no apparent other features, other than two black eyes and a mouth that always was turned upward. Intriguing. However, Washu's peace was suddenly broken as a door in open space appeared, and in stepped Ayeka, with what looked like a small book in her hands. "Oh, hiya, Ayeka, how're you?" Washu asked. Before a response came, she resumed her typing without looking back at Ayeka. Though unseen by Washu, Ayeka bowed respectfully. "Oh, good day, Miss Washu. I am fine, and I hope you are well, too. I just came by to give you this. It is the brochure of a camp that I think you would find very interesting. I found near the Masaki Shrine while walking about. Here you go." Ayeka explained, placing the brochure on Washu's lap. Ayeka turned to leave, but before she could exit, Washu held up a hand and stopped typing. "Thank you, Ayeka. By the way, would you like to be the test subject for my latest experiment?" Washu asked. Ayeka stopped where she was, sweatdropping nervously. "Umm... er... well, Miss Washu, I do believe that I was the volunteer subject for your last experiment... iiiiisn't it Ryoko's turn? I don't believe she's been experimented on for a while." Ayeka said. Without another word, Ayeka walked quickly through the door and slammed it shut behind her. Washu grinned- she always did enjoy toying with people. Picking up the brochure, Washu curiously flipped through the papers, scanning them over for a basic gist of the camp. Then the main highlight hit her. "A... personal lab... available to any of the campers??" Washu asked incredulously. This was perfect! This provided a much better cover for her lab operations- any idiot who was visiting could accidentally stumble into her lab, since it was right inside the house, but if she made it clear at a camp that she desired privacy...  
  
There was no time to lose. Washu immediately began packing things to bring along. She couldn't bring everything, so instead she just compressed the entire lab dimension into a doorway contained within a small capsule, put the capsule in her pocket protector, then began searching for Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki. He was the only one with a car and the only one who could drive her to the airport. Washu was indeed ready for this trip.  
  
Space Colony 734: Heero Yui was having a party after the big victory against the Libra, and Whitefang, and declared peace in outer space. "Heero! You've made peace in the space colonies and Earth, what are you going to do next?" Asked Duo. "Well, I looked into it, and I want to go down to Earth, and go to camp for once. My entire life has been spent in outer space, so I want to try out this camp... Camp... Joo-sank-ya..."Heero replied. Duo laughed. "I would have never pictured something like that out of a guy like you. I guess going to camp would be nice and relaxing, wouldn't it?" Heero nodded. Duo laughed again, and several hours after the party, Heero was packing his bags, and placing them in the Wing Zero. "What are we going to do, Zero? War has ended- I was trained for war, and you were built for war. Peace has been established. I guess... I can think about this later..." Heero finished, as he climbed into Zero, and flew off towards Earth.  
  
The Flutter: It had been two weeks since Megaman, Roll and Barrel had left Kattelox Island. They were going to begin adventures on new islands for sure, but first, Barrel had recently been invited by an old friend to attend a very important expedition. Megaman and Roll would be very bored and alone during this time, so they had looked into finding a camp to attend before Barrel left. They had hit paydirt when they found some random piece of paper being carried by a duck who was flying past the Flutter. Megaman caught the paper, and the two had found it to be a brochure to some camp on an island called China. They had never heard of China before, but the brochure itself was in English, so China obviously had the same language as they did. Nothing to worry about. And so at this moment, Roll was popping their gramps, Barrel Casket the question. "Gramps, can Megaman and I attend this camp? It starts right before you leave, so we won't have to worry about you and be bored for a while." Roll explained, handing Barrel the brochure. Barrel peered over it with his green robotic eyes. "Well, this reminds me of all the camps I used to go to when i was your age. I don't see why not. You and Megaman should be able to relax and have fun for a while. Really enjoy yourselves while you've got no work to do." Barrel said. "So... where is this island, China, anyway?" he asked. Predictably, Barrel would be most concerned about that, and Roll nodded in recognition. "The brochure says that it is due northeast from our current position. Megaman and I will be packed and ready to go soon, and then we can head toward China." Roll explained. At that moment, Megaman stepped through the doorway, wearing his blue armor as usual. "Hey Roll, Gramps, what's up?" he asked. Roll grinned. "Megaman! Gramps says we can go on the camping trip!" Roll exclaimed, making it perfectly clear that she was happy. "Really? That's great! Thank you, Gramps!" Megaman shouted. Barrel chuckled, and after the kids calmed down and began packing their bags, the Flutter turned northeastward, and so their journey began.  
  
Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the Flutter, however, they were being tailed, and had been tailed for as long as they had left Kattelox Island, by a large, junky-looking green submarine with a white skull across the front as decoration. Right behind the submarine, an attached metal claw carried a gigantic multi-colored gem. The inhabitants of this large submarine were currently huddled about a periscope- Tiesel Bonne, a tall man in green armor with red eyes and tall gray hair, Tron Bonne, a medium- sized girl in black and purple with green eyes, and Bon Bonne, a giant baby contained within a giant yellow robotic... thingy... "What is it? What's going on, Tiesel?" Tron asked. Tiesel did not respond for a moment. "I don't get it. What do they think they're doing?" Tiesel asked himself He pulled his eyes away from the periscope, dark rings around his red eyes. "Babuu, babu babuu?" asked Bon Bonne with his startlingly limited vocabulary. Somehow, Tiesel understood this. "Well, it's weird- Megaman's ship has been going in the same direction this whole time, and now they're suddenly turning northeast! I wonder what that could be about..." Tiesel thought aloud, resuming his pondering stance. Tron bent over to have a look through the periscope. "What's more, Tiesel, they appear to have increased their speed." Tron remarked, still looking through the periscope. Suddenly, an idea struck Tiesel so hard that he flopped over momentarily. Reganing his stature, Tiesel raised his hand. "Wait a second... Tron, what if Megaman and his crew have FINALLY found another island and are speeding toward it? If that's true, we've got to catch up to them as soon as we can, and they'll lead us to brand new island for the taking..." Tiesel stated dramatically. "Babuu... babuubababuu... ba." Bon suggested. Tiesel placed a golden star on Bon's chest and then stated dramatic as ever, "Bon, that's brilliant! Tron! Round up the Servbots! We're going to perform... Operation Acceleration!" Tiesel explained. Tron nodded knowledgeably. "Right, Tiesel. I was wondering when you were gonna say that." Tron began, pausing to reach for the microphone which would carry the message throughout the submarine. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE! REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED ENGINE ROOM SPOT! BE THERE IN 2 MINUTES! ANYBODY CAUGHT OUTSIDE AFTER THAT WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!" Tron reported. There was a sudden and massive shaking of the ship, so furious that Tiesel was knocked off of his feet and the ship tilted slightly to one side. "Alright, men, full power to the engines and steer due northeast! Let's.... DO IT!!" Tiesel yelled as in the engine room, all forty of the servbots stood in individual exercise wheels. A green light began glowing, and the servbots, recognizing the signal, began running, sending the power to the engines behind them. The submarine sped off into the distance...  
  
The Tendo Dojo: "Wow! Look at the training grounds on this camp, pop!" shouted Ranma, as he and his father, Genma looked at the brochure. They were in the Tendo Dojo, looking over a torn brochure that had suddenly fallen into their hands after being dropped by a mysterious flying duck with glasses. "You know, son, the area that this camp is in on the map in this brochure, looks awfully familiar." Genma spoke. Looking it over, however, Genma realized that that was probably because the camp was in China, where he and Ranma had only spent the last 5 or so years of their lives. "Aw, come on, Pop. Don't tell me that you're actually worried about me!" Ranma snapped, though he was being sarcastic, since his father was never worried about him. Suddenly, Akane stepped into the room. "Hey, Ranma, Genma. What's going on?" she asked. "I'm planning on going to this camp, right here. It's all the way in China, no less!" Ranma replied. "It's got a trainin' grounds and everything! Besides, I could use some time away from the city." Ranma commented with a hint of exasperation in his tone. It was apparent that he'd been caught up in the middle of another chase this afternoon. Akane looked at the brochure strangely.  
  
"Let me see that!" Akane said, taking the brochure out of Ranma's hands, rather rudely at that. She read through the brochure, and stopped at the page with the map on it. She gasped. "Ranma! Do you have any idea where this camp is?" Akane shouted. There was no reply. Akane lowered the brochure and saw the room empty. "That moron! He's probably about to go through this nightmare all over again!" She walked out the door, and stepped outside the house. A second later she ran headlong into a dazed and lost-looking Ryoga. "Oh, Ryoga!" Akane shouted. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming, and I didn't mean to run into you..." Ryoga blushed. "Y-Y-Yes, A-Akane?" he asked. Akane nodded and thrust the brochure into Ryoga's hands, already open. "Could you follow Ranma and Genma to this camp?" Akane asked, pointing to the map inside. "Follow Ranma to this camp, and keep him from the training grounds! Ranma doesn't know it, but he's going all the way back to Jusenkyo!" Akane exclaimed hurriedly. Ryoga's eyes glazed over and he conveniently didn't hear a word that Akane just said other than 'follow Ranma'. "........I'd do anything for you, Akane." he said. Unfortunately, by the time he got the words out, Akane had vanished back into the Dojo. His flushed cheeks returned to their original color soon after. "Damn! Now. to follow Ranma." Ryoga said. He took an actual look at the map. It was well drawn- and an enormous red cross marked the four cardinal direction, stressing the fact that the camp was in China, and thus bound northward and westward. Following his own natural instincts, bred into him by years of training in the wilderness, Ryoga ran down Machigaimichi Street, fell through a portal which dropped him on a train in Russia that was bound westward. The train crashed, Ryoga fell through another portal, this time onto a British taxicab headed for Saudi Arabia. Having seen that area once too often, Ryoga hopped off the taxicab, burrowed underground and so far has been undetected by the author's radar. The rest until chapter 2 is history... or something like that. 


End file.
